Following the Heart
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: How did Jamie Reagan decide to become a soldier in the United States Army instead of becoming a Harvard graduated lawyer? Well follow Jamie in his journey of training in the Army. Beginning of New York's Finest Arc
1. Beginning

The Beginning of New York's Finest, how did Jamie make the choice to change from wanting to be a lawyer to becoming a Soldier in the United States Army? Well I'm sure you'll like this one, my friends.

* * *

Chapter 1:

May 28th 2004

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Jamie had just walked in from school, he sat down at the desk in his bedroom, there had been a visit from some men from the US Military that had wanted to talk to the students of Saint Brendan's about the benefits of joining the military and how they could benefit from this experience. Jamie had been interested for 2 reasons. 1. Because his family had been serving in the military for 4 generations, his brother Danny was off fighting in Fallujah, the latest person to be doing his bit. 2. Ever since 9/11, he had been angry about how terrorists had launched a series of attacks against the U.S., he had been more than willing to fight for his country, but his mother wouldn't allow him to do it. He had to find a way to convince her otherwise.

Jamie knew being a lawyer wouldn't do him much good, he didn't want to be a lawyer, he tried for as long as he could to put it off, he knew he didn't have long till he graduated from high school as well.

Jamie had been reading the pamphlet and reading up the information on the website as he saw a video call come in from his brother Danny as he answered it saying, "Hey Gunny." "Hey kid, what's going on?" "Not much, but we had a visit from some representatives of the US Military." "That right?" "Yeah, to be honest, I like it, I was interested." "Well, that's good to hear, what's on your mind?" "What motivated you to become a US Marine?" Jamie asked confidently.

Danny looked surprised by the answer as he said, "In honesty, it was my willing to serve and it wasn't because of 9/11 though." "Well of course it wasn't that, but it's what us Reagans have done since Great-Grandpa Charles served." "Right naturally." "I've been reading up some stuff on like Special Forces involving MARSOC, Rangers and Navy SEALs." "All three have the toughest training known to man."

Jamie then thought for a minute as he said, "Did you know you could be in the Marines and become a Ranger qualified Marine?" "I knew that, a couple buddies I went basic with told me about the training and what it offered, I would have applied but I wanted to be first boots on the ground." "To Hell and Back, right?" "Right, you are kid, what's with the questions anyway?" "I guess, being a lawyer it wouldn't be much fun, you and Grandpa once told me Reagans are the boots on the ground, we don't punch out, right?" "Right, how do you remember that?" "The day you signed up for the Marines, you said those golden words to me." Danny chuckled as he said, "You sure Grandma Betty didn't give you her elephant memory?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha Danny, I guess, being a soldier is more appealing than going to college." Danny smiled as he said, "Kid, for the first time, I could actually say, you following your heart is the best thing I've ever heard in my life." Danny smiled at his little brother.

Jamie nodded saying, "So which one do I go for?" "Well, which one do you like the look of?" "I kinda like the Army Rangers, it's basically the hardest thing in the world." "I've read that training will either kill you or break you down to a wreck." "I know but I like the idea of it." "If you want to be an Army Ranger, it's an interesting one, be the first Reagan to become an Army combat soldier." "Would make me the butt of the jokes." "And you can handle them as you've always have. Hey, kid, I gotta go, sorry, hope you don't overthink this one." "I won't Danny." "Alright, I'll see you later kid." "Bye for now." Jamie said as the video call ended.

Jamie sat on the bed just reading the Army pamphlet giving him an idea of what the training is like.

* * *

Outside his bedroom door, Mary had been listening in, this had torn a string in her heart, ever since Jamie was born, Mary was very adamant that Jamie was her baby, she didn't want him to follow his father and brothers into the uniform, but only to become a lawyer and go to a law school.

But ever since 9/11, Mary had been getting a bad feeling that he was going to become a cop, all she wanted was for him to go to law school, but Jamie didn't want that.

She had gone down the stairs and walked into the kitchen as she saw her father-in-law as she said, "Henry, can I ask you something?" "Of course, Mary, what's wrong?" "It's Jamie."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows as he asked, "What's wrong?" "I overheard and him Danny talking, I think Jamie might want to join the military."

Henry looked surprised, he hadn't known this fact, nor did he know that Jamie was expressing an interest in serving this country, he cleared his throat saying, "I never knew, Jamie started thinking about this." "What should I do, Henry? I want him to go to college and become a lawyer." Mary said determined.

"Mary, I remember you never wanted your sons to go into the Academy. But they made their choice and did it because they wanted to follow us. Jamie, he might want to follow his heart and do what he wants to do."

Mary thought about that, following the heart. Her children all followed their hearts to do what they wanted, Jamie was due to be leaving High School next year, she was probably fighting a losing battle because of this revelation from her son.

Mary then said, "Could you talk to Jamie about this, you and Frank?" "Of course." "Thank you, Henry."

* * *

Later on, Frank had come as he saw Mary sitting in the kitchen looking over photos of Jamie as he said, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" "Jamie. I think Jamie wants to join the Military." "How do you know this?" "He was talking about it with Danny, they talked about the Army, the Marines and the Navy SEALs, I think Danny was encouraging him to think about it…"

Frank had let that sink in until he said, "What's your opinion on this?" "Frank, I don't want him to join, if he joins what's to say, he won't get killed or worse, we've seen what's happening Frank, Danny's over there." "I know Mary, it's a lot to take on especially for the both of us, maybe the whole family, who knows so far?" "Danny, Henry, you and I. Nobody else knows."

Frank had pursed his lips saying, "I'll talk to Jamie, you know, you once told me, that Law School was too much to ask of a Reagan, on the Sunday after 9/11. Jamie wants to do this, he must follow his heart, otherwise, he'll keep it pent up and it'll explode." "I know, Frank, but how will everyone else feel?"

Frank didn't think about that, he knew everyone had the right to know and he nodded, "Call everyone over." Mary nodded.

Frank headed into the other room as he saw his father sitting in his chair as he said, "First time, I feel nervous about this." "Only this time, it's Jamie." "Makes me twice as nervous."

* * *

Jamie had walked into the room as he said, "Hey Dad, Grampa." "Son." "I guess Mom told you two about my decision." "She did."

Jamie nodded as he didn't know where to start until Henry said, "Jamie, why do you want to join the service, if I may ask?" "The reason I'm willing to join is because, every day, I look on the news, I see a lot of soldiers, Marines getting killed overseas. All we're doing is trying to bring peace but… instead it's becoming more harder to do that. I look at our family and all we have done is our part in defending this country, it made me realise… that I want to become a part of that and fight for what is right."

Frank and Henry looked at each other as Jamie continued, _"The legacy of heroes is the memory of a great name and the inheritance of a great example."_ "Benjamin Disraeli." Frank said.

Jamie nodded as Henry then said, "Jamie, did I or Francis ever tell you the story behind your middle name?" "No, I thought I was named Jameson Henry Reagan in honor of you?"

Henry shook his head saying, "Not exactly, when your father was overseas in 'Nam with the Marines, he fought for five years. We nearly lost your old man in Huế City. But thanks to a brave man, we kept him around a little longer." "What happened, Dad?"

* * *

Frank had began solemnly, "It was a bad one, we were taking fire from all sides of the perimeter we were in, I was desperately trying to hold the line but we were losing ground by the minute. I think we were cut off from our regiment. I look over to our side and I see this Marine and his platoon come forward and try to help us, they were trying to help us push forward and regroup with the regiment we held out for the longest, I only joined to avoid the draft, the man that saved us, he was recommended for the Medal of Honor and won the medal, 5 years as a Master Gunnery Sergeant, I had served under his command, had my respect for him from day one."

Henry nodded saying, "You know who that man was, Jamie?" "Master Gunnery Sergeant Henry O'Mara, he's an NYPD Captain." "Joined the same time as Francis. While your father rose through the ranks, Henry stayed working the beat and helping people thinking he'd make a difference helping people. He was one of the finest of Marines. It was the reason you were named after him, a hero."

Jamie was further surprised, he had now learned the full truth behind the reason he was named Jameson Henry Reagan, but to hear he was named after a Medal of Honor hero, it sounded strange at first but it sunk in for him.

Henry then said, "We understand you want to fight, but you must understand that if you go through with this, there ain't no going back." "I know the risks, I do this of my own accord, I'm not going to let any of you down." "I know you won't, you're a Reagan, kiddo." "Thanks Pop."

Frank smiled saying, "We'll support you, son, we'll be there, side by side." "Thanks Dad." "What unit were you thinking about joining, after high school?" "The Army Rangers, they got the toughest training, and it takes only the best to join." "I heard that unit is good, Reagans don't punch out, remember that." "Yes Sir." "Good man."

* * *

Soon everyone had walked in the door as Jamie saw Erin, Nicki and Jack. Sean, Jack and Linda walk in the door along with Joe as Frank looks up saying, "Hey guys." Everyone greets Frank, Mary and Henry even Jamie. Jamie looks very nervous as Erin notices this saying, "What's going on, Dad?" "Uh, Jamie has made a decision about his future and what he wants to do." "What is it, Jamie?"

Jamie stands there as he says, "I've made a decision based on my heart and following it. I'm going to be enlisting for the United States Army at 17."

Everyone is shocked by this as Erin says, "I'm sorry, I thought you said you were enlisting for the Army?" "I did Erin, I'm going to enlist and after that, I'm going to be in the reserves until High School ends, then I go active."

Erin looks at her father saying, "Is he being serious?" "As serious as can be, Erin, this is his choice." "What happened to being a lawyer?" Erin asks turning back to Jamie.

Jamie then replies, "Erin, I didn't want to be a lawyer, that's Mom's dream, this is my choice, I'm not gonna let myself rue my mistake of becoming a lawyer when I could have become something else." "Jamie, you realise Danny is overseas fighting for his life." "I know that, but sometimes, you make a difficult choice and this is mine alone."

Erin just looks at him in despair as Joe says, "Jamie, for what it's worth, you're right, this is your choice, you follow your heart to do what's right, I'll stand by you."

Jamie nods at Joe as Linda says, "Admittedly, I'm frightened, you going off overseas is dangerous and I think Joe is right, this is your choice, I'm split either way but… I'm supporting you, because Danny would be proud."

Jack looks over at Erin before saying, "In my honest opinion, I think what you're doing is reckless and insane, but at the same time, I think what you're doing is right and honorable. But I'd rather side with Erin."

Nicky speaks up saying, "Can I say something?"

Henry then smiles at his great-granddaughter saying, "Certainly, everyone's opinion counts."

Nicky nods before saying, "I think what you're doing is a good thing, you're protecting us all, me, Jack and Sean, I admire that of you. I'm standing by you."

Erin is shocked by this as she says, "Nicky!" "I'm sorry, Mom, but in this everyone's opinion counts and Jack and Sean are too young to have a say in this. And plus, if Uncle Jamie wants to do this, we all should back him regardless of opinion."

Henry nodded saying, "Well-put kiddo."

Mary then spoke up saying, "Jamie, I know this isn't what I wanted for you, but either way, we're all going to support you regardless. Does Sydney know?" "I wanted to tell you all first, before her, you deserved the right to know."

Everyone else nods as they all gather round Jamie giving him a hug and comforting him as well in the process.

* * *

Afterwards, Jamie heads down to the local recruiting office in Bay Ridge as he walks inside saying, "Hi, I'd like to sign up for the Army National Guard?" "How old are you, son?" "17, I already have parental consent through their signatures." "Alright, that'll do, do you have your documentation?" Jamie nodded.

Jamie handed over the birth certificate, driving license as the recruiting Sergeant nodded saying, "All's in order, alright, the next step is to take an ASVAB Test, you need to pass with 31 marks or higher in your case." "Alright and how do I schedule the test?" "We currently have a test coming up in, 2 weeks, so we'll put you down for that. Schedule your physical exam as well which we can do now." "Alright, I'll do the physical exam." "Okay, if you'll follow me."

Jamie followed the Sergeant as they did the physical exam, Jamie had passed with high marks as the Sergeant said, "What sports do you do?" "I do track, baseball, boxing and football." "Jets fan?" "Yes Sergeant." "Go Jets!"

Jamie chuckled as the Sergeant shook his hand as he held the ASVAB test book in his hand. 30 minutes later, he was sitting in the park, he was waiting for his girlfriend Sydney, he was worried about her reaction to all of this, Sydney was a wealthy girl out of Greenwich, Connecticut, she attends private school in New York.

Sydney was approaching from the distance as Jamie stood to hug her as he said, "Hi." "Hi, I got your call, so what is going on?" "I wanted to tell you something, I'm decided not to go into the law."

Sydney looked at him before saying, "Tell me this is a joke?"

Jamie shook his head saying, "No, this isn't a joke, I'm joining the US Army."

Sydney stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The beginning of the New York's Finest Arc. I hope you like it. Do like and review this.

You're all amazing, thank you.


	2. Meeting Matt O'Mara

Chapter 2 of Following the Heart is up, let's rumble on.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sydney looked shocked at hearing what Jamie had told her as she said, "Please tell me, this is a stupid joke, you thought up?"

Jamie shakes his head again saying, "No, it isn't. I'm doing this because it's right." "Jamie, have you seen what is going on over in Fallujah or Afghanistan? It's going to hell in a hacksaw." "Syd, I watch the news, I see the hell that goes on down there. It isn't pretty, I never wanted to be a lawyer, all I ever wanted to do somethin' right for this country and for my family, continue what we've been doing since 1917. Fighting for this country."

Sydney shook her head saying, "You're an idiot, Jamie, you don't even care about the risks, you think you're bulletproof?" "I don't think that, I'm not proving a point, this is my choice alone." "Why couldn't you at least go to college, first?" "Not an option, I was always willing to be the boots on the ground, this is my choice and my choice alone, my family backed me on this saying they'd stand by me."

Sydney shook her head in disgust saying, "I don't understand you, Jamie. But, don't expect me to understand you, you're just doing this to continue your family destiny. I'm breaking up with you, you ain't the man I fell in love with." "Don't expect to come running back to me then." Jamie spat in disgust.

Sydney turned and walked out of the park, leaving Jamie on the seat clutching the book in his hand as he said to himself, " _Did I make the right choice?"_ running a hand through his hair as he said to himself, " _This what you do, follow your heart. That's all you can do."_

Jamie repeats this in his mind like a mantra before heading home, he walks in the door as Henry spots him saying, "Hey kiddo. You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good, I feel ready. All I gotta do is study for this test I got in 2 weeks and I'll be shipped off for basic training." "When do you find out which camp?" "After I finish the test."

Henry smiles patting his youngest grandson on the shoulder before watching him head upstairs. He then gets into a prayer position saying, "Father in heaven, I pray to O Lord to watch over my youngest Grandson Jamie, he is the heart of this family, a natural as well. I pray to you to keep him safe. Amen." Henry makes the sign of the cross before heading upstairs to bed himself.

* * *

2 weeks later

At the MEPS (Military Entrance Processing Station) in Brooklyn, New York, just next to the Fort Hamilton Army Base. Jamie was taking his test, he had sat down and got on with the test as many other potential soldiers had done. He was sat in the third row seated next to a guy with dark hair, blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, a white vest underneath the shirt and a pair of cargo trousers, Jamie was taking his time in answering the questions going as quickly and carefully as he can, 3 hours later, Jamie has finished the test at the same time as the man next to him as they hand in their papers.

After the test papers are handed in, the examiner then says, "Alright folks, now that you have handed in your papers, I can tell you the results for all papers will be handed in, in the next 2-3 weeks, so keep your ears open for an envelope through the door and check with your high school as well. Are there any questions?"

Nobody says a word as the examiner says, "Alright then, dismissed ladies and gents."

Everyone stands to as they leave via row as Jamie walks out behind the man in the red shirt as he turns saying, "So, you training to be on the frontlines?" "Yeah, you?" Jamie asked.

The man says, "I always wanted to be the boots on the ground, you?" "More like I changed my mind, I never thought about becoming a soldier until 2 weeks ago, but I always wanted to be a cop."

That piqued the man's interest as he said, "NYPD Cop family, right?" "Yeah, how'd ya know?" "Lucky guess, plus I have family serving as cops." "Pretty good, where you from?" "Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, now I've lived in Manhattan since I was 2." "I've lived in Brooklyn as well, Bay Ridge boy." "What street?" "Harbor View."

The man chuckled saying, "Well I be, same too, Name's Matt, Matt O'Mara." "Jamie Reagan."

Matt shook Jamie's hand saying, "Well met, Jamie. You need a lift?" "Na, I'm good, it was nice to meet ya, Matt." "You too, Jamie, see ya around." "You too, bud."

Jamie had began to walk back as he saw Matt drive off in a '54 light steel blue V8 Dodge Convertible as he began to walk back to his house in Harbor View Terrace.

* * *

Once he gets home, Jamie is hugged by Joe who says, "How was it?" "Tricky test, time it took to complete was 3 hours, but I finished 15 minutes early to go over answers." "So what happens now?"

Jamie takes a seat to take his shoes off saying, "Now I wait 2-3 weeks to hear back on how I did on the ASVAB test." "You'd have done pretty well." "Hope so." Jamie said praying for good news. Joe patted him on the back as he said, "Want to do a little boxing before I head off for my beat?" "Yeah, let's do that."

Jamie heads up to change into his workout clothing as him and Joe head down into the garage. Jamie takes up the boxing gloves as Joe keeps the bag steady for him as he begins to pound the bag, focusing his blows into the centre mass of the bag, Joe counts the amount of time he does this watching Jamie's tempo in the boxing, seeing improvements from the last session they had together.

* * *

1 ½ Weeks later, Jamie had just walked in from finishing his junior year of high school, he walked into the kitchen seeing his whole family standing there as he said, "What's going on?" "You got a letter from the Army." "The test results, I didn't think they were coming in until this Friday."

Mary then said, "They must've sent the results earlier." "Yeah."

Jamie opened the letter and looked at the results, he noted he scored 100% on the ASVAB, to which he was very surprised about and he saw his new instructions that said.

" _Dear Jameson Reagan, your planned role to become an Infantry combat soldier has been accepted, you are to report for MEPS at Fort Hamilton from there you'll recite the oath of enlistment before basic training in Fort Benning, Georgia."_

Jamie looked up from the letter as Erin said, "What is it?" "I got 100%, I'm going to become an infantry soldier like the rest of us Reagans."

Frank and Henry smiled at Jamie as he nodded as Erin smiled at him with tears in her eyes as she said, "I'm proud of you, little bro, you got this."

Mary smiled before engulfing Jamie in a very rib-crushing hug as she said, "I'm proud of you, my baby." "Thanks Mom."

Joe then high-fived Jamie afterwards saying, "So which camp you going to be in?" "I'm going to Fort Benning, Georgia." "The best of the best, right Grandpa?" Joe asked Henry.

Henry nodded saying, "Only the best get in, Kiddo. We're all proud of you, you've done a heck of a good job." "Thanks Pop."

Everyone had gone out to dinner afterwards to toast Jamie's success for getting into the Army.

* * *

A day later, the Reagan family had arrived at Fort Hamilton for Jamie's reciting of the oath of Enlistment. Before the ceremony began, Jamie had walked in whilst the Reagans had time to kill before the ceremony.

Jamie had walked in as he saw Matt and said, "Hey Matt!" "Hey, Jamie, good to see ya, how's it going?" "Good, you?" "Better." "How'd you do on the ASVAB?" "100% top of the chain." "Same too." "Lucky bastard, come on over got some guys for you to meet."

Jamie and Matt walked over as they saw 2 men in NYPD Uniforms, one wore a Captain's Uniform with many decorations, and the elder man had a Chief's uniform on as Matt said, "Grandpa, Uncle Hank, meet Jamie."

Jamie shook the hands of the elder men as he said, "Captain, Commissioner." "Well-met Jamie, where are you from?" "Bay Ridge, sir." "Good to see another Brooklyn native, didn't catch your last name though? Chief O'Mara said.

Jamie then replied, "Reagan, sir, my father's Frank Reagan." "Your family was the best of us all, true patriots to this city." "As are your family, sir." "Honoured by your words, son."

Soon everyone is called to be seated as Jamie and Matt sit at the front alongside their fellow enlistees that are going to be going into Basic training.

The Reagans sit in the back as they listen to the announcer. As he whittles through the list to have everyone recite the Oath of Enlistment, soon the announcer then says, "Jameson Reagan, please stand to recite the oath of enlistment, please?"

Jamie walks over and up the steps, he looks out at the audience as he stands to as the announcer says, "Please raise your right hand and repeat after me." Jamie places his left hand on the book whilst raising his right hand as the announcer said, _"I, Jameson Reagan, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."_

Jamie nods, he had spent time right before the ceremony reciting the oath, he had spent plenty of time reciting the oath of enlistment with help from Henry and Frank. He mastered it perfectly. Soon he began, ""I, Jameson Reagan, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."

He stepped down from the podium, he was now a recruit in the United States Army.

* * *

After the ceremony, Jamie had gone home and only packed what he essentially needed, he didn't take a watch or his phone. He only took his picture ID, social security, a pair of clothes and his banking information.

Afterwards, he had set off for Grand Central Station for Georgia as his family was there to wave him off as he said, "I'll miss you guys." "We'll write to you kiddo." Henry said.

That had filled Jamie with some comfort as he heard the Tannoy say, "Final call for the train to Fort Benning, Georgia, train leaves in 3 minutes."

Jamie muttered as he gave everyone a quick hug saying, "Good luck." "You'll need it more, son." Frank said.

Jamie smiled as he waved goodbye before heading for the train. He found a seat and sat next to Matt as he said, "Ready Matt?" "Should I be asking you that?"

Jamie chuckled as he heard the train doors close, _this was it_ Jamie thought to himself. As the train departed the platform and chugged off heading for Georgia, getting ready for the next step in his life.

* * *

For those of you wondering if Eddie is in this story, I'm sad to say, she won't appear in this story.


End file.
